


Tardis Log Entries

by YourLoyalBlogger



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLoyalBlogger/pseuds/YourLoyalBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Log Entries from the Tardis. Some forwarded to companions some simply saved and played by the time machine itself. May span several Doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardis Log Entries

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to update every now and then with a little drabble from the Doctor to himself, his time machine or his companions. Requests are welcomed.

_Captain's Log._

_Stardate, /Apple._

Always wanted to say that.

This is forwarding to you two Ponds. As you wanted updates, so here are some updates.

Went to the Broshum System as promised and collected some medical gear for Rory. State of the art they say. At least for another hundred years. I'll drop it off with some educational videos in probably...a week. Give or take a few decades. Keep your eyes peeled.

Amy, I found a colony of scottish people! They were on a starbase orbiting a moon. Long story, there was a giant squid and some astronauts involved. I'll tell you another time, but they were so...scottish. You would have loved it. Rory...not so much. Everyone lived...except for the bad guy of course. But...I did all I could. I always try anyway.

Travelled to Plon 5 and met up with River, your _terrible_ daughter. Had dinner, delicious pudding and then we had to flee for our lives. All in all, 9 out of 10. Returned her to stormcage just in time for bed. She...no...um.

*awkward coughing sound*

She says hi by the way and to except her in July. Not sure when. Anytime in July. Get a spare room ready, Ponds. She's a-coming.

Gonna sign off now. I have lasagna cooking. It smells _wonderful_ but I don't want to burn down the kitchen. The Tardis would be furious.

So...uh.. miss you. Love you lots.

This is the Doctor signing off.


End file.
